xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyflare
S O R A ❝You ''can't change your past, but your current actions can change your future, so choose wisely..❞ '' ❝Hurry up! Time's not going to stop to wait for you!❞ '' ''- '''Sora' ---- '''Sora '''is a silver furred Egyptian Mau she-cat with pale blue eyes. She is currently affiliated with CrescentClan, she was a cat born and raised in CrescentClan, which makes her all the more loyal to her home. '''NAMES' ---- Name Break-down: Traditional Warrior Name-''' 'Sky- 'region of the atmosphere and outer space seen from the earth. Given to her because of the tinge of "sky blue" in her pattern and her blue eyes that would clearly reflect the sky when she looked up. 'Flare- 'sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. Given to her because of her irritable nature that can easily cause her to flare up at any given time. 'Given Name-' 'Sora- '''A common Japanese name, written as 空 (sora) or 昊 (sora) which both mean "sky". This was her original name which was given by her parents who happened to like the name, Sora. '''Current Name(s)-' Sora, Skyflare 'Nickname(s)-' Sky 'Original Name(s)-' Sora '''REPRESENTATION ---- Visuals: Skyflare is a silver Egyptian mau with a sleek and silky furred pelt and a medium build. She has a silver topcoat, an ebony undercoat that contrasts with her topcoat, and a basic Egyptian mau pattern which seems to have a tinge of sky blue. She has light pink paw pads, silvery-white whiskers and pale blue eyes which seem to pierce deeply into one's soul. She bears a scar on her back that extends for 12.24 centimetres across her flank gained from an aggressive encounter with a rogue. She has also attained another scar that stretches down her left eye which has caused her to become blind in one eye and has a notched right ear. Skyflare often wears a neutral and content expression. Due to being an elder, she has nothing much to worry about. In appearance, she looks more like a seasoned warrior than an elder, this usually leads to cats confusing her as a warrior instead. She has the scent of faint lavendar and peppermint and a smooth voice that matches her appearance quite well, she also has an Australian accent. Behaviour: Skyflare is usually portrayed as a grumpy elder who complains a little too much than she should about the apprentices. She has a high tendency to snap at younger cats when she thinks that they aren't doing what they should be doing. Her "elder" like behaviour is a facade that hides her longing to become reverse time and be able to venture out of CrescentClan's territory to explore. At times, she shows a more gentle and caring side, it is extremely hard to completely anger her, she remains calm at all situations, even though she does show her obvious signs of annoyance. PERSONALITY ---- Key Traits: Positive Traits-''' Intelligent // Faithful // Adventurous // Calm 'Neutral Traits-' Stubborn // Strict // Proud // Religious 'Negative Traits-' Critical // Fiery // Graceless // Difficult '''Summaries: Positive Traits- ' Sora is an extremely intelligent cat, she can easily catch on to everything that happens around her and her wits are what helped her survive seventeen moons without a clan to support her needs as an elderly cat. In a battle of wits, Sora would easily become the winner. Since birth, she has been taught to always remain faithful to her clan. Her faith towards StarClan and CrescentClan is something that is etched into her like ink on some parchment and she believes that if not for StarClan, she would not have survived for all these moons. Sora yearns for a life of adventure and breaking away from the chains that pull her away from venturing out into the mountains. Although her responsibilities lie inside the CrescentClan camp, her wishes for an adventure lies elsewhere. Sora remains calm in most situations, she seldom lashes out and knows when to hold her tongue. Nothing fazes her because of all the experience she has gained as a warrior, which makes her hard to scare. '''Neutral Traits-' Although intelligent, Sora is incredibly stubborn and refuses to listen to what others say even if they may be in the right. Because she aims to be an independent cat, she has a high tendency to ignore the things that other cats say around her. If she decides not to do something, then nothing can make her do that specific thing against her will. As both an elder and mentor, Sora is strict, she will not hesitate to chastise those who have done something incorrectly. As a mentor, she has never gone easy on her apprentices and trains them to the best of her ability. She has a strong sense of pride and will strive not to give that up, she believes that CrescentClan has completed many feats that she should be proud of. In Sora's book, religion is everything to her, because she had grown up learning about StarClan, she feels a deep connection with her ancestors and refuses to believe otherwise. 'Negative Traits- ' Sora is usually very critical of other cats and will not hesitate to speak her mind if she believes that what someone is doing is wrong. She tends to point out the cons of others rather than the pros. As a young warrior, she developed a fiery personality, this led her to become passionate about the things she encouraged others to do but gave her a quick-tempered nature which constantly revealed itself as she aged. Although she tends to point out the cons of others, she herself has many such as being graceless, she has no such thing as charm and completes most to all of her tasks without grace, it has even been mentioned that she would stick by her bad habits until her last breath, which many believe. In Sora's dictionary, there is no such thing as being cooperative, if anything, she would be difficult and hardly ever accommodates to others' wishes unless she also wanted it herself. As mentioned before, she is extremely stubborn and will not listen to others no matter what. 'Other-' Although she has many flaws that could make her an unsuitable warrior capable of leading her clan, Sora believes that just serving her clan well without betrayal would be good enough. She has much wisdom and knowledge to share just as she is stubborn and graceless and believes that she should be unbiased when making certain decisions, this leads her to give an equal chance to everyone that she meets. She feels a strong sense of gratefulness towards her clan and would sacrifice everything to repay CrescentClan for her healthy and prosperous life. 'Orientation-' Lawful Good- 59% light, 27% neutral and 14% dark '''HISTORY ---- Born to a loyal warrior by the name of Misayuki in the Ancient Era of CrescentClan, Skyflare, better known as Sora was raised to be respectful and considerate towards her clan mates. As more time passed by and Sora grew up, wars were constantly declared against her clan and her family was falling apart. One fateful day, her leader, Wish suddenly went missing and the deputy succeeded her in leadership. The new leader was granted the name, Solarstar and maintained peace in the clan, but the peace didn't last long. A border skirmish with a neighbouring clan lead hostilities to rise and the Solarstar suddenly disappeared without warning just like the Wish had. Luna was appointed to be the new leader and a peace treaty was formed between the enemy clan and CrescentClan. Temporary peace kept the clan together, but just like the leaders before her, Luna vanished also and Sora's mother, Misayuki was appointed to become the next leader and Sora one of the deputies. A canine pack declared war against CrescentClan after Misayuki became the leader and in the midst of battle, her mother was killed. Seeing her former clan in shambles, Wish, the original leader of CrescentClan returned and the clan recovered from the unfortunate circumstances that had occurred. Nothing was ever the same again as CrescentClan went through it's first Dark Era, but the clan flourished under the guidance of Wish just as it had before. The moon shined upon the clan, ushering in a era of peace while Sora gradually became a Peacekeeper. Eight moons later, Nyssa granted leadership to another cat, the two leaders guided the clan, but issues began developing and Nyssa, along with her few followers including Sora herself left CrescentClan on a journey to find a tribe over the mountains. During the journey, Sora was separated from her group by an avalanche and found a temporary home for herself in a cave near the CrescentClan camp, which was slowly falling as a series of leaders stepped up to lead the dying clan. Seventeen moons later, Slystar, a daughter of Wish returned to redeem CrescentClan's former glory and Sora left her makeshift home to join the newly born clan, she took on the traditional warrior name, Skyflare and became a warrior. Later on in her life, Skyflare changed her name back to her original name, Sora, and became an elder to live the rest of her quietly just as the second Dark Era of CrescentClan was ushered in. RELATIONS ---- KEY: CharacterName/AJ Username/Status-(Relationship with them, based on the given description and bullet guide dots.) Description of feelings on the character (from Sora's POV) Misayuki/Disjecta/Deceased- ' '''Sora's Mother, War Commander of CrescentClan -' As a parent, Misayuki, or Misa greatly influenced Skyflare to be just as loyal to CrescentClan as Misayuki was. Because Skyflare had many other unnamed brothers and sisters, she would seldom spend much time with her mother. Although this was a fact, Skyflare looked up to Misayuki greatly as a rolemodel regardless. "She was loyal, kind and strong, all traits that would be needed to lead us into battle, I'd grieve over her death, but that wouldn't make her proud. I loved her very much and I hope to see her in StarClan once my time is here." 'Indigo/Acaciaclaw/Unknown-' 'Sora's Biological Father, Warrior of CrescentClan - '''At a young age before she could interprete anything, Indigo had left CrescentClan to join anoth group and Sora was left without a father. She regrets not spending as much time with her father as she aged and dearly wished that she would be able to converse with him just once more. ''"I never knew who he was, I was told he was a great warrior and I believe that he was. I wish that I would be able to talk to him just for one more time. I was young and naive back then, but now I know the value of my family." '' 'Sunstar/cocopuffs1415/Deceased- ' '''Sora's Stepfather, Leader of MistClan - ' For a large portion of Sora's life, she lived without a father, but later on, Misayuki mated with the deputy of MistClan, Suneye, who later went on to become Sunstar. Sora enjoyed being around Suneye and thought of him as a father and continued loving him even after he revealed that he was homosexual. "Although we weren't related by blood, I considered him the father that I never had. He wasn't purely born in CrescentClan, but we were allies with MistClan back then, so it was fine." '''CrescentClan: Because Sora was raised inside CrescentClan camp and had gone through many trials of loyalty, she feels a great sense of devotion and thankfulness towards the clan and would sacrifice herself to protect her family. SKILLS AND STATISTICS ---- Mentoring- '''When Sora reached a suitable age for apprenticeship, she was never given a mentor to teach her the ways of a warrior due to the consistantly recurring wars that would wipe out many of CrescentClan's members. She never developed any real fighting skills as an apprentice, but rather, she learnt how to effectively defend herself through the battles she went through. '''Physical Health- '''Surprisingly, her physical health is perfectly fine and would have no trouble performing everday duties if she were still a warrior. '''Mental Health- '''Sora's mental health could be considered fine, however, the dozens of deaths that she had witnessed during war have caused her slight mental trauma, however, this does not affect her she functions, but rather, it gives her to strength to push past rough times knowing that her family in StarClan will forever be supporting her life journey. '''Strengths- '''Through war, betrayal and travelling in her younger years, Sora has collected a significant amount of useful information, in battle, she would be an extremely useful tactician and has unmatched intelligence because of her experience and age. She has also been described to be agile and was once a messenger in war who ran around to other allies to deliver important messages. '''Weaknesses- '''Although she is able to effectively defend herself, Sora is quite weak in offense, this often leads her to become very focused when locked in a battle. She also has a fear of fire. '''Statistics: Leadership- '''7/10 ' '''Sociability- '''8/10 '''Intelligence- '''10/10 '''Emotional Strength- ' 8/10 Physical Strength- '''6/10 '''Offense- '''5/10 '''Defense- '''9/10 '''Hunting- '''6/10 '''Swimming- '''7/10 '''Climbing- '''5/10 '''Herbs- '''8/10 '''Agility- '''9/10 '''Stamina- '''9/10 '''Stealth- '''6/10 '''EXTRA ---- Likes: .Season- Winter .Prey- Shrew .Terrain- Riverbanks .Plant- Thyme .Scent- Petrichor .Colour- Sky Blue Dislikes: .Heat and humidity .Being closely followed and watched .Cats insulting her clan, friends or family .Cats who manipulate others .Cats who step out of line .Being underestimated .Fire QUOTES ---- ❝I'm not old! What're you talking about? You're just too young!❞ — Sora to Astro (Said in her younger years before battle) Note: Astro was 2 moons younger than Sora. Category:Original Character Category:Feline